1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and an activating completion degree displaying method of the system. More particularly, it relates to the improvement of the display of information at the start of the activation of a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell (e.g., a polymer electrolyte fuel cell) has a constitution in which a plurality of cells each including an electrolyte sandwiched between separators are stacked. Moreover, in addition to such a fuel cell, a piping system for supplying or discharging a reactant gas (a fuel gas or an oxidizing gas) to or from the fuel cell, a power system for charging or discharging a power, a control system for generally controlling the whole system and the like constitute a fuel cell system.
In such a fuel cell system, in general, a certain degree of time is required from a time when the fuel cell is activated to a time when the power can be supplied (a so-called ready-on state). Therefore, for example, a certain fuel cell car includes means for displaying a time elapsed from the start of the activation to the ready-on state in which the power can be supplied (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-158333